Bichos
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Mello centric. No le sorprendía demasiado que el viejo Durkheim tuviera razón: con la brisa cálida, venía el fantasma del suicidio y se llevaba a los débiles.


Hacía un calor infernal ese día. A Mello no le sorprendía demasiado que el viejo Durkheim tuviera razón: con la brisa cálida, venía el fantasma del suicidio y se llevaba a los débiles. Él no sería uno, claro que no, pero no podía evitar que un absceso de empatía le llenara a la hora de contemplar a los caídos.

-Venga, ¿quién fue ahora?-Preguntó, con los dientes apretados y los ojos bajos en dirección a Matt. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Esa postura despreocupada contra el barandal del pasillo en el segundo piso. Sólo que en vez de sostener un cigarrillo con su mano izquierda, llevaba el celular encendido y tomaba fotos del equipo forense, que les ignoraba por completo mientras que levantaba los restos de Greg. Lo supo por los anteojos ensangrentados que acababan de meter en una bolsa plástica. Mello suspiró. Era el tercer incidente en lo que iba del año. Le sorprendía un poco, puesto que la mayoría de los intentos de suicidio no tenían éxito y eran durante épocas de exámenes.

-Lamento que no te devolviera tus libros.-Él guardó el celular en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón.-Podrías ir a su cuarto y tomarlos. No creo que los necesite más.- Matt le sonrió. Mello le devolvió una mueca. ODIABA esa expresión en su rostro. Parecía que acabara de oír un chiste morboso, no de ver a alguien con quien compartiera su infancia y pubertad saltar del techo para estrellarse en el suelo.

-No quiero cosas de un muerto.-Sacudió la cabeza y se mordió los labios.-Y dime, ¿para qué le sacas fotos?-No podía evitar preguntarlo, le daba escalofríos.

-Internet-Matt se encogió de hombros, como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

-Enfermo mental.-Sopló acaloradamente, sabiendo que a Matt no le importarían semejantes palabras. Un tanto azorado todavía por su perfil siempre bajo.-¿Dijo algo antes de…?-No quería decirlo. "Reventar" sonaba demasiado grosero. "Morir" era un tanto solemne para la ocasión. Parecía más factible que un héroe en una historieta o novela de ficción muriera, con la espada ensangrentada hundida en el pecho, no un simple compañero de clases con promedio en decadencia y baja autoestima.

-Pensó que iba a volar.- Matt mantuvo el tono ronco pero Mello no supo si aquello lo divertía, sorprendía, molestaba, todo lo anterior o nada en absoluto.-Dijo "¡Abran paso, soy un insecto y los insectos vuelan!" y se arrojó.

La escena se representó en la cabeza de Mello y hubiera sido gracioso oír el ruido de su cráneo estrellándose contra la alfombra del recibidor, de no tratarse de alguien que solía prestarle sus apuntes de filología inglesa para estudiar, con quien hablaba sobre libros en ciertos recesos y compartía, sino una amistad, al menos cierta dosis de camaradería innegable.  
-Le presté "La metamorfosis" de Kafka.-Mello se humedeció los labios, todavía sin buscar la mirada de Matt, que de todos modos estaba siempre velada por sus gafas de sol para aviador.-¿Crees que fue mi culpa?-No podía ahorrarse de preguntar. Le pesaba el corazón, se sentía mal, no dormía desde hacía tres días, preocupado como estaba por un final que se acercaba en el que tal vez, con un poco de suerte, podría sacar más nota que Near. Salió de su cuarto para ir por una barra de chocolate, puesto que el dolor en su estómago ya no podía deberse por entero al asco existencial. El no comer absolutamente nada desde cuarenta horas atrás tenía sus pequeñas consecuencias y ya no podía concentrarse, puesto que la cabeza la pesaba por la anemia y caía rendido sobre los libros, murmurando incoherencias sobre L. y un súper vibrador con bolas de geisha que había visto en una página de internet.

Matt volvió a encogerse de hombros y Mello se dio cuenta de que no le prestaba mucha atención, de que no consideraba que su pregunta fuese lógica siquiera.

-Tú no lo empujaste.-Alzó una ceja y prendió un cigarrillo, que esperaba en su boca desde antes de guardar la cámara.-¿O sí?

-¡Claro que no!-Apretó los puños y mostró los dientes, entrecerrando los ojos con odio. Pregunta idiota. Mello jamás le haría daño a otro ser vivo, a menos que fuese enteramente necesario. Y le dolía en el pecho saber que su alma estaba dispuesta a dejarse ir con tal de conseguir un título inalcanzable desde hacía varios años. Pasar la eternidad en el Infierno le parecía poca cosa al lado de recibir una felicitación por parte de L. en persona. Ahora, si él se hundía por perseguir su meta, ¿a dónde iría la gente como Matt, que a penas se esforzaba y que en su tiempo libre no sólo se dedicaba a llenar sus pulmones –y los de los pobres que tuvieran la desgracia de aspirar el humo cerca suyo- de nicotina, sino también a inspeccionar con frivolidad hechos morbosos? ¿Qué habría de ser de Greg? ¿Y de los mariquitas que se pasaban la puta vida tallando conejitos con un cuchillo para discapacitados mentales? Nadie con esa clase de expediente podría ir al cielo, si es que había uno. Y sin embargo, ningún alumno de Wammy podría quedar en el Purgatorio. Porque el conocimiento amplía la gama de posibilidades. Da opciones. Podían elegir y siempre lo hacían mal, desde el momento en que ponían un pie afuera de la Institución. Tal vez el suicidio era una forma de asegurar la pureza. Renuncio a corromperme, claro. Y proclamo que soy un bicho antes de hacerlo. Mello suspiró y se ahorró de pedirle a Matt que apagara el maldito cigarrillo, para enfilar de nuevo a su habitación, dispuesto a ignorar el hambre un rato más, en cierta medida esperando que su situación extrema le motivara o en su defecto, si era demasiado débil, acabara de una vez y por todas con su patética existencia.


End file.
